


A Part of This

by Aeiouna



Series: The More The Merrier [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Sixsome, Sixsome - M/M/M/M/F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Takes place immediately after the events of season 4, so spoilers abound for it.





	A Part of This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Takes place immediately after the events of season 4, so spoilers abound for it.

Keith walked onto the castle ship expecting another lecture. He stood in the foyer, scared to face the rest of his team. Or were they even his team anymore, since he pretty much abandoned them to work with the Blade of Marmora? He was terrified they would reject him, like they probably felt he did to them. He took a deep breath and finally got up the courage to walk into the command hub of the ship.

As expected, the rest of Team Voltron was sitting in the hub, and they did turn to look at him. But their faces were not of anger, not in the slightest. He couldn't read their faces, though. He swallowed and looked over at them. "Um, I..."

Shiro was the first to speak. "Matt told us what you did." There was no emotion in his voice.

Keith suddenly felt like he was two inches tall. He looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight... I was just... I was trying to think... of the greater good."

To Keith's surprise, Shiro wasn't upset. In fact, Shiro got up and pulled him into a hug. Keith hesitated before hugging back. Shiro murmured into his hair. "I know why you did it. I understand. But my God, I'm so happy you didn't have to follow through. If you had... I don't know how I would go on."

Allura stepped up next, hugging Keith once Shiro let go. "You're a valued part of this team, Keith, and we all need you here."

Pidge spoke next. "We all care about you, Keith. Don't you dare do that to us again!"

Then Hunk spoke. "You had us scared out of our minds Keith!"

Keith looked around at the rest of the room. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Lance stood up and wrapped a arm around Keith's shoulder. "You should be, mullet head!" Then softer, "No, seriously man, we're all just glad you're okay."

Keith knew he had fucked up, when even _Lance_ was worried about him. "Why? It's not like you even need me anymore."

Shiro pulled him into another hug. "Don't you ever think we don't need you anymore." And then, he pulled Keith back far enough to kiss him. A soft, chaste kiss at first. "We need you more than you'll ever know," he whispered.

Keith couldn't speak. It had been so long since Shiro had... he blinked. "You mean, you need me, Shiro."

"I know what I said, Keith," Shiro responded, "We need you."

"You're a part of this team. No, you're a part of this family," Allura whispered before pulling Keith into a kiss herself. "And we would be lost without you."

Keith looked to Shiro once Allura pulled away, almost apologetically. But Shiro wasn't mad. He looked like he encouraged it. "C'mere, Keith."

Keith was frozen in place. It wasn't like he didn't like the idea of Allura kissing him, in fact he'd wanted it for a while. But he had been devoted to Shiro and had never wanted to cheat on him.

Hunk came up behind him and pulled him into a bear hug, one that lifted his feet clear off the ground. He brought Keith over to the couch, plopping him right between Pidge and Lance, but not before getting a kiss out of him himself. "I've wanted to do that ever since we went on the weblum mission together."

Pidge nearly crawled into Keith's lap next, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into it. "I swear Kogane, if you do that again…" she had to get those two cents in before kissing his neck. She pulled away and jumped off the couch.

Lance looked at Keith. "So. This. What we're doing. Um, the rest of us, we've been, for a while, and, we've always thought that something was missing."

Keith stared at him, "Go on."

"And well it finally hit us that the missing something was you," Lance continued, "I can't say when it hit us, but it did. And well," he was almost reluctant to do it. He quickly placed a peck to Keith's lips, almost like he didn't want to. But then, once he had made the move he realized how much he did want to and the kiss became more proper. "Will you be a part of this, with us?"

Keith looked around at everyone, who had come and pulled him into a hug, not unlike the one they gave him when he left. "You guys, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes," Allura smiled, "While it's not what first came to my mind when I thought of the idea of you Paladins bonding, but it definitely works. You, we, are far closer than the original Paladins ever were."

Shiro kissed Keith's neck. "We love and need you, Keith. All of us. Please be a part of this."

Pidge rested her head in his lap. "You're the missing piece, Keith."

Lance's head landed on Keith's shoulder. "It'd be weird without you, mullet."

And Hunk pulled everyone into a tighter bear hug. "Please, Keith?"

Keith looked around at everyone. They had been the only family he had ever really known. They had embraced him from the moment they rescued Shiro. They had protected him, laughed with him, cried with him, and even for a time followed him. He had been the one to try to push them away, before he got close. But they persisted. They had always persisted and kept pulling him back in when he tried to push back and not the other way around. "Guys," he had tears in his eyes.

They all pulled tighter once he started to cry. "Is that a yes, Keith?" Allura asked.

"I really hope it is," Hunk looked hopeful, "It wouldn't be the same without him."

Keith looked at all of them. They made his heart feel full, made him feel complete. Who knows where he'd be without them. He probably would have failed at saving Shiro, he'd be stuck in that shack. He kissed each one of them, making sure he put enough force into them to let them know how he really felt about them. "It's a yes."


End file.
